


The Proper Circumstances

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Difference, Dialogue-Only, M/M, scent-marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian can't seem to complete a sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Circumstances

“Wh... what are you doing...?”

“Applying pheromones. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Oh, no. It’s... actually quite...”

“By the time this night is over you’ll be so thoroughly scented that no other Cardassian male would dare touch you.”

“That’s — _mmmm_....”

“Or would they be able to tell just by looking at you, my dear? You blush so prettily when you’re well fucked. How strange that your literature contains no mentions of _that_ particular phenomenon.”

“It does... just nothing I’ve lent you so far...”

“We’ll have to expand our horizons, then. There are whole genres of Cardassian literature that I think you’ll be able to better appreciate now that you’ve been properly educated.”

“I — I think I’d prefer the real thing — if you — oh _God_ , that’s amazing!”

“Yesss, the scales add a certain something to the experience, don’t they?”

“Garak, I — you — ohhhhh, _please..._ ”

“Harder? Deeper? A little faster, perhaps?”

 _”Yes!”_

“Open your legs a little wider, my pretty child. Yes, just like that... really, such lascivious sounds! How fortunate for you that I don’t mind a bit of wantonness under the proper circumstances.”

THE END


End file.
